I Couldn't Let You Die
by Kayleen143
Summary: Everybody thought Luke was a hero, especially his friend Leia. He had saved her life when they first came to Camp Half-Blood. When she asked him why, he said, "I couldn't let you die." She was with him until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new fanfic! Based mostly on the books, has a few scenes from the movies in it too.**

Chapter One

"Thalia! No!"

Even as Annabeth screamed, Leia knew it was too late for her friend. She risked a glance backwards and saw Thalia laying on the ground, broken. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at her fallen friend. The cyclops roared in victory and trained his evil on the remaining three demigods and satyr.

"Leia! Keep running!" Grover yelled at her.

Leia couldn't move, she just stared as the cyclops came running towards her.

"Grover! Take Annabeth!" Luke pushed them towards camp and ran towards Leia.

"Leia!" He yelled.

Leia turned and saw Luke running towards her, screaming at her to run. She began to run but was grabbed from behind by the cyclops. Leia screamed in pain and fear.

"Leia!" Luke screamed.

Leia caught one glimpse of Luke's anguished face before she was thrown into him. Luke tried to catch her but he crumpled to the ground. Leia heard a sickening crack as Luke's head was smashed against a rock. Leia stood up, unharmed. Everything happened in slow motion, she saw Luke's pale face, she saw the growing pool of blood, she saw the cyclops running towards them, she also saw Luke's sword lying a few feet away. Her body took action before she could think, she ran and scooped up the sword. When she turned around, the cyclops was almost on top of Luke. She ran and jumped onto the cyclops. She looped her legs around his neck and stabbed him in the throat. The cyclops roared in pain and turned to dust. Leia fell painfully to the ground as the cyclops disappeared. She pushed herself up and crawled towards Luke.

"Luke..." she whispered, touching his face. "Oh gods, please, not him too."

Luke stirred slightly. Leia breathed a sigh of relief, he was alive, at least for now. Leia looked up and saw the camp not too far away. She gently put Luke's arm around her shoulders and pulled him to his feet. His head rolled on to her chest and she could feel his blood soaking into her shirt. She tried to take a few steps forward but stumbled, and almost fell. She regained her balance and slowly made her way forward, dragging Luke with her. She was about halfway there when she heard the sound of hooves, she looked up to see a centaur galloping towards her.

"Child, are you alright?" the centaur spoke, looking at her dirty, bloody face and clothes.

"I'm fine sir." Leia said, "But Luke's not, he hit his head on a rock."

The centaur took Luke from her and said, "Can you get on my back?"

Leia nodded, "I think so." Leia climbed onto the centaur's back and he handed Luke to her.

"Grab my shoulders and hang on tight." He warned her.

Leia adjusted Luke so he was leaning back on her and his head was lying on her chest. She reached forward and grabbed the centaur's shoulders. He took off towards camp and stopped outside the infirmary. Leia was helped off the horse while Luke was placed on a stretcher and rushed inside.

Leia looked up at the centaur, "Is he going to be okay?"

The centaur sighed, "Only the gods know, child." He place his hand on her shoulder. "Come, let's go get you cleaned up, your other friends are waiting for you."

Leia brightened up slightly, "Grover and Annabeth? They're okay?"

The centaur smiled, "Yes they are, and they are anxious to see you."

Leia smiled and let the centaur lead her into the infirmary.

As they were walking Leia turned and asked, "What's your name?"

The centaur looked down at her, "My name is Chiron."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luke stayed unconscious for three days. All that time either Annabeth, Leia, or Grover were by his side. When he finally did wake up, it was Leia who was there. Leia was sitting next to him, reading. Luke shifted underneath his blankets.

"Luke?" Leia set down her book and set her hand on top of Luke's. He moved his hand slowly to hold her hand.

"Luke?" Leia asked again.

He shifted again and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and finally focused on Leia sitting next to him.

"Leia?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Leia smiled, "Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"That long?"

"Yep, you were starting to worry us, you hit your head pretty hard."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" "I remember...running from a cyclops, Thalia...oh no! Thalia!"

Leia looked away tears in her eyes, "She's dead Luke."

"Noooo.." he moaned. "Thalia..."

Leia wiped a tear away from her eye and squeezed Luke's hand. "What else do you remember?"

"You stopped running and we couldn't get you to move...I-..I told Grover to take Annabeth to the camp while I went back for you. I saw the cyclops pick you up...you were screaming...then he threw you into me. My sword flew out of my hand and-and that's all I remember."

"Good, you remember everything."

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"I managed to get your sword and stab the cyclops. He died and I carried you to camp."

Luke looked shocked, "You carried me, unconscious, all the way to camp?"

"Most of the way, then Chiron came and helped me."

"Chiron?"

"He's a centaur."

"Oh..."

They sat in silence for a while until Luke noticed they were still holding hands.

"Oh ummm.." Leia blushed and let go. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back for me? I mean, you could've made it to camp."

Luke was silent for a while the looked straight into Leia's eyes, "I couldn't let you die. First Thalia then...I couldn't lost both of you, it would've been too much. Remember? I said we were a family and families don't leave each other behind."

Leia smiled at him and leaned over and gently gave him a hug.

Luke returned the hug, whispering in her ear, "I'll never let anything hurt you again."

"You can't promise that Luke." Leia sighed. "You know better than anyone, I always end up hurt in the end."

Luke pulled away and held her face in his hands, "Then I promise I will never hurt you."

Then Luke fell back exhausted against his pillows.

"Sleep Luke, you need your rest. You're safe now." Leia brushed Luke's hair out of his face.

Luke sighed and closed his eyes. Leia leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his forehead before she went to let the others know that Luke had awakened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later Annabeth had been claimed as a daughter of Athena. They knew who Luke's father was, they had met him. Leia was still waiting. She didn't really mind though, she enjoyed staying in the same cabin as Luke. She did miss Annabeth though. Leia loved camp, she loved the training, especially the sword fighting. She was the best of her age group, next to Luke. She stayed all year round with Luke and Annabeth.

Five years later though, she still hadn't been claimed, and she was starting to wonder if she ever would be. One night though, she had this dream, she saw a handsome man looking at her and smiling.

"My daughter, I'm sorry you've had to wait so long to be claimed. You have to wait a little bit longer. When your brother comes to camp, I will claim both of you. Until then, know that I love you and am so proud of you my precious daughter."

Then he faded away and she woke up. Leia laid there for a while, a smile on her face. Her father had talked to her! She had to tell Luke! She quietly rolled out of bed and snuck over to the boys side of the cabin.

"Luke?" she whispered quietly, shaking him gently.

"Wha-?" Luke bolted upright.

"Hey calm down, it's just me."

Luke stared at her, still half asleep. "Leia?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Sorry, but its important." Leia looked at Luke, pleading.

"Oh all right." he grunted and got out of bed.

They sneaked out of the cabin and went around back to talk.

"What is it?" Luke asked once they got there, "Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything's perfect!" Leia's face glowed softly in the moonlight. "Luke...my dad talked to me!"

Luke looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You know how demigods get these dreams? Well I had one about my dad!"

Luke looked skeptical, "Leia, how do you know it wasn't that, just a dream?"

Leia shook her head, "Luke, you know that demigods don't get "just dreams" They always mean something!"

Luke ran a hand through his hair, "I know that Leia, but, I think that you want your dad to claim you so much that you had a dream about it."

Leia looked at him in shock, "You think I'm imagining it?"

Luke shrugged.

"I'm not Luke! I know it was my dad! And he didn't even claim me! He said I had to wait until my brother came to camp!"

"Wait, your brother?"

"Yes, apparently I have a brother. Not a half brother, an actual biological brother."

Luke still looked skeptical, "I don't know Leia, most gods leave after they have a kid and never come back."

"Yours did." Leia shot back.

Luke's face grew dark and angry, "Don't ever mention that day again." he said in a deadly quiet voice.

Leia stood her ground, "You'll have to face it some day Luke," she said quietly, knowing that Luke resented his father.

Luke turned away, "Not if I can help it." He started headed back toward the cabin.

Leia watched him, a single tear running down her face. "I thought you would understand." she said quietly, mostly to herself, but Luke paused as if he had heard her.

Leia waited for him to turn around, to comfort her like he always had...but he didn't. He kept heading back to the cabin. Leia sank against the wall of the cabin and began to cry. Had she just lost her best friend?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

The next day Leia woke up with puffy eyes and a sore throat. She decided to skip breakfast in favor of more sleep. Later that day she woke up to Annabeth shaking her. Leia looked at her blearily.

"Annabeth?"

"What's going on Leia?"

Leia sat up, "What?"

"What's going on with Luke? He's acting really strange today and he won't tell me what's wrong." Annabeth looked nervous, "Did you guys fight?"

For a moment, Annabeth looked like the scared little girl they had found her as. Leia leaned forward and pulled Annabeth into her arms. Annabeth buried her face in Leia's shirt.

Leia held her tightly and whispered, "It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright."

Leia looked up to see Luke standing in the doorway staring at them. They made eye contact and Leia waited for Luke to say something. Luke bit his lip and walked over to them and joined the hug.

"She's right Annabeth, it's going to be alright."

Luke and Leia made eye contact again and Leia knew that this was just for Annabeth. Leia sighed and rested her head in top of Annabeth's.

"It's going to be alright." she said, more for her benefit than Annabeth's. Their family was falling apart.

In the next few weeks, the tension between Luke and Leia stayed the same. They would talk to each other, they would hang out with each other, although only when someone else was with them. They would laugh at each others jokes. It was almost normal, yet Leia felt hollow inside. Luke never met her eyes or talk to her when they were alone. Leia hated it, she hated that she had ever said anything, she hated was letting the truth ruin their relationship. She hated it all. Then one night, just after they had come back from Olympus at the winter-solstice, it all changed.

"Arghhhhhh!"

Leia was awakened by a scream. She looked around, all the girls were looking to the other side of the cabin, whispering. They all looked to Leia, her being the senior girl camper in Hermes' cabin. Leia sighed and rolled off her bed.

"I'll go see what's up."

She walked over to the boys' side of the cabin and saw all the boys looking fearfully at the bed in the corner. Someone was thrashing around in it, whimpering.

"Luke?" Leia asked the boys.

They nodded.

"Go back to sleep, I'll take care of him."

The boys looked skeptical but settled down back in their beds. Leia picked her way over to Luke's bed, he had stopped thrashing now he was curled up in a tight ball, eyes wide open.

"Luke?" Leia whispered as she sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes flickered to her then back to staring at nothing.

"Luke?" Leia asked again, this time lightly putting her hand on his shoulder. He bolted away from her, pressed back against the wall and whimpering.

"Hey," Leia said soothingly."I'm not going to hurt you."

Luke didn't take his eyes off her. Leia just sat there patiently, speaking softly to him, but not touching him again. Eventually, Luke started to relax. He slid down the wall and laid back down in bed. Leia slowly pulled the covers up to his chest. She reached over and started stroking his hair. Luke froze from her touch but eventually relaxed. They stayed like that for a while, until Leia noticed Luke still had his eyes wide open.

"Do you want to talk?" Leia asked softly.

Luke looked up at her and nodded.

"Let's go outside." Leia got up and helped Luke to his feet and they headed outside.

**A/N: I'm writing another fanfic at the moment along with this one (you should check it out!). So, it may be a while before I update again. I'll do my best to do it as quickly as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They headed around the outside of the cabin. Once they got out of earshot, Leia turned on Luke.

"What's going on Luke? I've never seen you so scared."

Luke shivered, "It was a nightmare and I-" he suddenly flinched and fell to his knees.

"Luke!" Leia knelt down next to him.

"Stay away!" he yelled at her, his voice was deep, low, and not his.

"Luke?" Leia asked again.

He looked up at her, his eyes golden. He gave her a cruel smile before he started convulsing.

"Luke!"

Leia didn't know what to do. Luke kept shaking and screaming. Finally, he stopped. Leia gently pulled Luke into her arms.

"What's happening?" Leia asked, tears rolling down her face.

Luke sat up and pulled away from her.

"I'll be fine," he said. "It was just a nightmare."

Leia didn't believe him but his eyes pleaded her not to say anything.

Leia sighed and said, "If it happens again, I'm here for you."

Luke gave her a smile, "I know I can count on you."

Leia gave him a pained smile back, wondering what he was hiding from her.

The nightmares starting happening more frequently, almost every night. It was getting to where Leia wouldn't even bother going to sleep until after Luke had his nightmare. It was hard on both of them, but more so for Luke. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and was more jumpy. Each night Luke would wake up screaming and Leia would come and take him outside. No one questioned them, and everyone got used to sleeping through Luke's screams. Leia never saw the golden eyes again, but it scared her. For a moment, it had seemed as if something was possessing Luke...something evil. They never talked about it, Leia would just hold him in her arms until he could stop shaking. Then one night, after a few months of the nightmares, he didn't have one. Leia kept waiting up but finally exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. The next morning, Luke looked better than he had for a long time.

"Sweet dreams last night?" She asked as she sat next to him. He looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"Beautiful." he said.

Leia smiled back at him, "Great."

Luke went back to eating his food. Leia stared at him, there was something different about him. His eyes, instead of the normal mischief they held, looked angry.

"Do I have something on my face?" Luke asked, noticing that she was staring at him.

Leia blushed slightly, "Oh, no! I...I was just thinking that you looked well-rested."

Luke grinned. "Yeah, I slept great last night. It's amazing, now I know what sleep is!"

They both laughed but Leia could tell that something was off, but she knew better than to ask him now, she would have to wait.


End file.
